With the development of the Internet and communication technology, people are no longer satisfied that computers are only used in Web-browsing, and text and/or picture printing, but rather focus on the information in reference to their job characteristics and interests to manipulate various kinds of knowledge, thereof. Various characteristic information services such as the information of money, stock, weather tour, as well as restaurant and entertainment are in rapid development.
There are two present methods for users to enjoy the service provided by merchant stations by using a credential. One method is dependent on the VIP card provided by the merchant stations, wherein the VIP card only possesses visually appreciable service credential, and can not obtain the latest service dynamic information of the merchant stations at any moment. The other method is to obtain the service information of the merchant stations by using the network information, but in order to enjoy the services provided by the merchant stations, users must print out the service information provided by the merchant stations. Only with the printing paper containing the service information, can users enjoy the services in the merchant stations. This kind of service credential brings about prodigious inconvenience to users, who cannot enjoy the service provided by the merchant stations at any moment.